Daddy, look what I found!
by SyberSnake13
Summary: Daddy, look what I found! how can so innocent world cause so much trouble. AU, mentioned MPREG SS?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Daddy, look what I found!

**Author:** SyberSnake

**Beta/secondary**: Bell Witch

**Main characters:** Severus Snape, Damien Snape (OC)

**Warning:** AU, mentioned MPREG

"Daddy, look what I found!"

These words could fill his heart with fear—what could the newest creature be? Severus saw from the corner of his eye the first animal that had come into their home, the brown-and-white coloured dog, which was supposed to alert him to anyone arriving. In reality, it just lay on its back with only the slight movement of his tail as the only sign it was alive at all. He remembered when his then two-year-old son found it in a box not far from their home one day as they came home from shopping. Oh, the pleading black eyes! How could anyone say no to them when they started to tear up and his son's trembling lips asked to take in the dog. Just for a day, after that just for a week, then just until they could find the dog a new home. That was more than two years ago.

He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes, feeling the headache coming. Opening them again, he saw the raven—the second animal rescued from the street. The first time at a nearby park—children were running around in the play area. But not his son. No. Damien managed to find a nest with a wounded young raven in it. His son performed his first magic that day when he tried to heal the bird. Severus remembered the amazement in his son's dark eyes. This was the first time the ill-boding words left Damien's mouth when he ran up to him with his new pet, the brilliant smile and pleading black eyes. "Daddy, look what I found!" Severus tried to reason, plead, and blackmail but all in vain. It was more for argument's sake, to be able to say later he'd been warned when the time came to take care of the animal. Because Severus knew he'd lost when he first saw the look on his son's face.

He could hear the meows of the latest two additions. Kittens, a white and a grey, which are by the door before it is even opened. Now _they _are good house guards. He'd just looked away for a moment in the market to pay for the goods he was buying and his son was nowhere to be found. He swore that this tendency came from his other father's side. He wasn't that adventurous, that foolish… that Gryffendorish. When he found Damien, the boy was soaked and holding two small fur-balls with that same pleading look on his face. He was almost sure the boy practiced that face, which was very Slytherin of him: if he hadn't been so worried in the first place, he'd have been proud. Then the words were out: "Daddy, look what I found!" He didn't even try to resist this time, just gave in.

"Please, Merlin, please not another animal. Just this one favour?" he prayed. Who was he kidding, it had never helped before and it sure as hell wouldn't now. Severus turned around and felt like fainting. It wasn't what he thought it would be; not a new pet, but a boy. A small boy in oversized clothes with messy black hair and shy green eyes stood next to Damien. When the smaller boy looked up, Severus' heart skipped a beat. His son had brought home no other than…

Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_My BETA: _**BellWitch**_. I like to thanks for all her help, without her my grammer suck._

_A/N: Here is the next chapter please tell me what you think. Hope you will like it. - **MorningSta**r like so much the first chapter she wanted to write about it a story of her own, its called: **A New Hope**. (AFF) But not forget to read my story neither. : ) _

**Daddy, look what I found!**

Chapter 2

Severus stood, dumbfounded—his son had just brought home Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He groaned. How in heaven had Damien met the Potter boy? He had another question, a better one: why did the boy look like he lived on the streets?

As he got a better look at Potter, he noticed some bruises on the boy's face. He clothes were about three times larger than the boy himself and he couldn't help but notice how Harry looked smaller and starved beside Damien, who was almost a year younger than Harry. When had he become Harry?

Shit. He was his archenemy's son who he needed to hate and yet Harry looked so young and vulnerable that Severus' heart went out to him.

Severus arched an eyebrow, asking silently for an explanation. Damien dragged the other boy closer to his father, his whole face lit up as he saw Severus' look soften as he watched the new discovery.

"I found him near the park."

"The part?" Severus' eyes narrowed—he didn't allow his son to go to the park alone. He was supposed to be playing in front of their house.

"Dad! He was all alone. His uncle left him there and said to wait for him." Damien tried to change the topic—very Slytherin of him. But it never worked with Severus, mainly because Damien usually used this tactic when he was in trouble as a result of one of his Gryffindor tendencies.

Severus sighed and asked tiredly, "And it wouldn't be better if he stayed there? After all, his uncle must be worried by now."

"Dad!" his son whined. "It was yesterday…"

_Hold on. Yesterday?_ Severus held up his hand to stop his son from continuing. He knew his son enough to know that the boy wasn't lying. His dark gaze switched to the other boy who was now almost hiding behind his son. His black eyes met Harry's green and he saw what the child went through. He knew parents could be like that—his own family wasn't better. But it always hurt to watch a child in pain or need as no one had been there to drive away his own pain or help with his needs. He knew very well what the result would be if a kid did not know what love or security were, when he had to fight with his own anger and fears, when he was without hope. He just wanted to give a chance to these others to make their own decisions. This was one of the reasons why he hadn't stayed loyal to the Dark Lord.

He shook his head to try and escape this dark corner of his past where his demons lay, which kept him awake so many nights. He needed to concentrate.

Harry needed his help, but what should he do? If any Death Eater knew that the boy wasn't protected by Dumbledore's charms they would hunt him down. If he told the Ministry they would pamper the boy, raise him in the spotlight, and he'd never be a normal boy again. He saw many with great potential who could not achieve anything good. Like the Malfoys who thought they owned the world, that they could buy anything and everything. Or the late Potters whose arrogance was well known—the golden Gryffindors were as bad as any Malfoy. Or maybe worse. They thought themselves good, and better than anyone else. He could not allow the bright, shy and innocent child that he saw in this boy transform into something so annoying and inflated.

That left two options. The first one was easier for him—to pass down the boy to Dumbledore. Of course he knew the old coot too well to think that he would love the boy or care for him as more than a weapon that could be created under the Headmaster's hand to kill the Dark Lord. Maybe the old man would simply send the boy back to his aunt's house to be raised. It would be a good way to condition Harry. Without love or care he would hold to the first person he met who showed him these things, be it Albus Dumbledore or the Dark Lord himself.

He couldn't let that happen to a child. Maybe he'd gone soft in his old age. He almost laughed out loud—old age—he was just twenty-three. That left the last option. He needed to take the boy in without anyone knowing his true identity for a while.

He knelt down in front of the young boy and swore to all gods listening that he would care for him like his own flesh and blood. He put out his hand for the boy to shake and in his best calm voice, he welcomed him.

"Welcome to our family, Harry Potter, if you wish to be part of it."

Emerald eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. Harry's lower lip trembled. The next thing Severus knew the small body rushed up to him, all-too-thin arms snaked over his neck and soundless tears soaked through his robe. He embraced the boy, no—Harry, and beckoned his son to the family embrace. When Damien pulled closer to him, he felt the magic around and inside of him swirling. A new bond came alive, as between every father and son.

And for the first time he recognized what he had just done. Not just adopt a stray orphan, a boy, but the Boy Who Lived. He would need to be trained to defend himself when the time came. Severus was sure it would come.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Daddy, look what I found!**

Author: **SyberSnake**

Beta: **Shamenka**

Fandom: **Harry Potter**

Warnings: mentioned MPREG

A/N: I don't own anything, I don't make money of this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus stood in the doorway to his children's bedroom if he wanted to be totally honest it was the only bedroom in the small flat. He sighed as he watched his children sleep. Children, no longer just his child, but now his children, he was amazed with the turn of events, even now, weeks after it had all happened. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, for a time, but, with each day that Harry had spent with them the young boy had started to open up more and more. At first, he wouldn't leave their sides. Harry was their little shadow, but even with just a little love and care, he began to open up, began to trust in them to never be left behind, to be fed, and cared for. It had taken them two weeks to begin to encourage Harry to not to flinch away if Severus raised his voice or made a sudden move.

But Severus was determined to be there for him and calm his fears every time the small boy woke from his nightmares. These nightmares were not a new experience for him, when he was a child he experienced them several time and still remembered how he wished being held.

Severus' nights were disturbed by his own memories as they resurfaced after he watched the boy fight against his own demons which were so similar to his own. In Severus' nightmare, he was yet again a small defenseless child, who couldn't save himself, or his mother, from his drunken father - if you could call that man at a father; after all a father cares for his child, nurtures and protects his child, none of which that man had done! When one of this dreams woke him up, he found that watching the calm, still, night sky... or his boys, as they slept peacefully, would calm him enough so he could rest once more.

Most nights, as they slept, Harry managed to snuggle closer his new brother as if trying to find the protection what he missed so much in his short life. Even in his sleep... Severus sighed at the directions his thoughts were taking.

To Severus, both boys looked so innocent and defenseless, and he had sworn, before Merlin and the calm night sky that he will do everything in his power to protect them from the life which their fates had laid before them; sadly, mostly Harry's.

Looking at the clock Severus realized that it was getting quite late, and knew that he needed as much rest as he could get. Tomorrow would be important, and not just for him, for all of them, him and both his boys. From the corner of his left eye he caught one of the animal's eyes flashing with reflected light, hiding on the bookshelf, beckoning his eyes to roam. His gaze traveled around the small room, taking in every piece of furniture in the place and spotted the other cats on the window sill. His eyes wandered toward the dog's bed which to his surprise was empty. He wondered where the missing familiar had gone when a quill moved slightly at the lower part of the bed. He almost instantly pulled out his wand and carefully held up the quill; a faint growling could be heard. Severus smirked at it and muttered in a quiet voice, "Silencio!" Severus didn't know if dogs could look surprised and indignant, but their dog surely looked as if he could. The animal tried to bark and growl, without much success, and stayed where he was, just snaring at him, silently.

"Now, now, Cosmo. Get out under the bed. You should know you are not allowed up there" The dog somewhat reluctantly dragged himself out from under the bed and with one silent growl he went to lie down in his bed.

Severus had shaken his head as he left the bedroom, he rubbed his tiered eyes, he really needed to lie down and sleep. He dragged his wandering thoughts in an attempt to organize them, as tomorrow would be so very important, he should make that today to be more accurate. If everything went right they will have enough money for a year, hopefully more. His gaze settled on a leather covered book, it was his, his creation. He had written it, well, most of it was his own research and hard work. He stepped closer to caress the leather surface; his finger traced the silver writing on its cover:

Velas: Myths. Legends and Reality  
By Severus Seth Snape

With a flick of his wand he erased the Snape part. He after all wanted them to buy the rights to the book, and to publish it, of course. This piece of work could grant them a better life. In the Wizarding Word nobody wanted to employ a Slytherin, least of all one who was an ex-Death Eater as well. In spite of Dumbledor's statement regarding his spying for side of light. He only managed to escape Azkaban by sheer dumb luck. Even in the Muggle World the situation almost the same, only the reasons different with him being a young, uneducated (in muggle professions) single father of two small, not even school-aged children he was doomed to fail.

So like the clever Slytherin he was, he had started to work on this book, he worked on it constantly, writing everything he knew and could discover about Velas; be it facts, legends, myths, the curses they could or couldn't use, or were possible to use on a Vela, and the same with potions and charms and so on. Lucius Malfoy was a great help in this, as being a half Vela, and good friend of his, dear old Lucius, he always moaned about him living in such a small place that he even offered him money. Severus knew himself to be far too stubborn to give in before he had played out every card in his hand, and no one could ever doubt his poker face, but, if the book failed to gain enough support he would be forced to give in to Lucius´s nagging and accept his assistance.

He closed his eyes and turned away from his desk, he walked toward his sleeping couch and lay down on it. Today would decide what their fates would be. With that last thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Daddy, look what I found!**

A/N: All my thanks for my BETA **Shamenka.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Something licked him, Severus could almost taste the foul stench, which could only mean... he risked opening one to confirm his worst fears...

"Cosmo! Get off me! Or I swear to Merlin I will wash your mouth out." He muttered.

"Silly Daddy, Cosmo just playing." Damien chided him. Severus could hear a faint giggling in the background, it was Harry. Severus pouted at his sons, his black eyes glinted with amusement, as he could see the same amused look in both boys eyes as in his own.

"Oh really." Both boys nodded at him, as he tried to climb out from under Cosmo, who was as hyperactive as the kids this morning. "Well then, you don't have any option left except to... eat them, Cosmo." The dog barked at him in delight and jumped down from the couch, and ran after the boys who were screaming and laughing in delight. Of course, Cosmo would not eat them, just catch them, jump up at them, making them fall over so he could lick them easier. It was funny to watch them all playing together; he could not help but smile at their obvious delight.

He climbed to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, after he showered he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around he saw Damien laying on his stomach on the couch while Harry was in his armchair, Cosmo between the two boys, all three of them panted and looked up when he stepped into the room.

"I see that Cosmo hasn't eaten you yet... well, someone needs to go feed him before he changes his mind." said Severus. "It is your turn Damien, go feed the animals." The younger boy muttered and grumbled but did as he was told. They had a system everyone, had chores, the boys were to take turns feeding the animals, he was proud both his young sons, to be able to do that and not to whine about doing it too much while doing it. Severus watched as Damien left the room before turning toward Harry. "Harry, the bathroom is yours, hurry along." Harry smiled at him, one of his shy grins, as he slipped down from Severus' armchair.

"Yes Daddy" He said as he ran in to the bathroom. Severus stood dumbfounded, his boy, his Harry called him Daddy. He grinned, it was the first time he had done that, it would make it easier to ask Harry if he would allow him to adopt him. He had found the perfect ritual which would allow the boy to change, to become partly of his bloodline, while never fully giving up his orininal parentage. He stepped toward his wardrobe to select something to wear, something elegant and new, it was a hard pairing, most of his clothes were from when he went to school or gifts from Lucius, with the false pretense that he had out grown them. Both of them knew he, Severus, would not accept charity, but this fiction suited them both.

He pulled out a pair of his old black trousers, and a silk, a long sleeved black shirt. It would do just fine but he felt he needed some colors as well. He looked thought some of his coats Lucius had given him, most were for everyday use some of the coats he got from Lucius, most of them was for everyday use, his eyes stopped on one of them, it was a deep red, it was just perfect. He pulled out that as well and moved to the couch to get dressed. He saw Harry run in to the bedroom while Damien went into the bathroom, it was their routine, Severus was the first in the bathroom, then the kids, first the one who was not on call to feed the pets, then the other. While the boys finished up, Severus dressed and made breakfast. That way they were not in each others road not way here and it saved a lot of time as well.

He pulled on his trousers, shirt and boots, while he put his coat on the armchair; he did not want to dirty it while he cooked. He decide to make bacon and eggs, and weak tea.

A few minutes later Harry rushed in to help serve the dish. The time the table was laid Damien arrived as well, his hair was a bit wet yet.

After breakfast Severus cleared his throat.

"Boys, as you know today we will go to Diagon Alley, as I said yesterday as well I will put a glamour on myself when I go to the Flourish and Blotts and I want you to stay in the toy shop." Both nodded their promise, good so far. "As I said as well Harry you would need a disguise as well, but I hoped for a more permanent solution than just a glamour. I had hoped that you would allow me to adopt you." Harry looked a bit confused and said in a small voice.

"But I thought you did that when you let me stay."

"Yes, it was an adoption spell, but I want you to became my son by blood, like Damien, it will give you some of my features and skills, so no one will recognize you, so they can't hurt you" Harry nodded at his understanding. "I need you to say it Harry."

"I... I allow you to adopt me."

"Good. Give me your hand, this may hurt a bit." He nicked the small hand as well as his own and touched together the two before he started chanting. "Sanguis et Prosapia" When he finished he started again, three times he repeated it. He felt his blood flow through into his new son and felt as the magic made an irreversible bond between them, when he finished a faint glow surrounded Harry, he watched as the boy changed, his skin became paler, his eyelashes longer, his hair silkier and darker, more an ink black them his original dark brown. His eyes turned a darker shade of green, but their change was significant, but Severus was sure the boy would inherit his eyesight. His body transformed as well, Harry became slimmer, and taller. By the time his change stopped, he was as tall as Demian. Not tall enough for his age, but with proper care and food he would gain an average height. Harry told him once he wanted to be tall, Severus did not have the heart to tell him, the Potters were always average height, while the Snapes were tall as adults, they came to their proper height just in their later teens. The transformation that Harry had undergone changed his feature enough that no one would recognize him, if he did not look at them too closely, maybe Albus Dumbledore, but if they were lucky Harry won't be Gryfindor, and maybe even a Slytherin, the old man never took any notice of Slytherins. It was a perfect mask.

"Wow, Harry, you look different." exclaimed Damien as hold out his hand to touch Harry's face and hair. On Damien's small face Severus could see wonder and awe. "Daddy, what will Harry's name be?" Both boys looked at him.

"Snape, of course. If Harry wishes we can change his first name as well, but, it is not really important." In spite his calm words Severus would have liked nothing better than to change Harry's name, just to be safe then sorry. But he did not want to take that choice away from Harry. The last few weeks he had unconsciously called Harry his son, but now he was by his blood as well. He looked in Harry's green eyes and said. "The choose is yours, I would like you to think on it a bit, what ever name you choice it will became your name for the rest of your life, or until you reach your majority and change it if you want to."

"Can I change my name as well, if I reach ma... majori...majority?" asked Damian, he twisted his face up tryingto pronouce the strange word..

"Yep, you could do that, if you want."

"Good," nodded Damien, then looked seriously in his father eyes. "I don't want to." He said causing the other two to smile at him.

"Okay, and you Harry? What is your choice?" asked Severus as he turned his gaze toward the older boy. Harry looked at his hand which followed the patterns on the table and said in a small voice.

"I like Harry, I did not want to lose my name but I would like to have a new name too."

"It is possible, to have two name." Severus nodded his head in encouragement at Harry´s amazed expresion. "My full name is Severus Seth Snape; I usually use only the Severus Snape. Which name you would choose?"

"Nicco. I heared it in the TV and I liked the sound of it."

"All right Harry and how you would you like your name Nicco Harry Snape or Harry Nicco Snape."

"The first."

"Well then, our name will be Nicco Harry Snape, from now on, son." Severus announced in his best majestic voice, he stole the tone from Lucius which caused both boys to giggle, he himself cracked a smile. He let them laugh for a bit while he put away the left over food and spelled clean the dirty dishes.

"Now boys, it's the time for us to visit Diagon Alley. And remember to use your new name, and don't speak with strangers and don't leave the toy shop while I am away. Clear?" he asked them, both boys nodded and dutifully said "Yes, Father."

"Good." He looked for his coat and found it on the armchair he put the jacket on and turned toward the mirror which hung not far from his wardrobe. He looked in the mirror and he imagined how he would like to look as he whispered the glamour charm. "Glamurus" his eyes became a greenish-blue, his nose change to be a bit smaller, and strange, his features softened, and his hair become longer and a bit wavy. He was pleased with his work, he looked different all right. A faint giggle caught his ear he looked up and saw in the mirror the reflection of his boys laying on the couch and laughing themselves silly.

"What so funny?" he asked with a mock glare. The two barley could hold back their laugh to say innocently. "Nothing Daddy, just..."

"...just you look funny" added Harry, no, not Harry anymore, Nicco. Severus could not help but roll his eyes, they were sometimes just too much for the general good of those around them.

"Sure, now move out." he stepped closer the fireplace and dropped the floo powder in it, it turned the flames to green. He held out his hand for his sons to take, he waited while his sons clasped his hands firmly before he stepped inside with them and called out their destination.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

Sanguis et Prosapia Latin, Blood and Family 


End file.
